


Gifts

by NightOfTheLand



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Butt Plugs, Crying, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, mentions of safe-wording
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOfTheLand/pseuds/NightOfTheLand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John loved to play with Alex’s nipples. They were so sensitive, a single flick of John’s tongue and Alex was trembling. He liked to roll the nubs between his fingers and Alex would moan and arch into John’s hand seeking more. </p>
<p>___</p>
<p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6583804"> Baby Girl</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort of sequel to [ Baby Girl](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6583804) because HOLY SHIT GUYS I GOT OVER 2000 HITS ON THAT STORY! Thank you all so much seriously! And if you haven't read it, go read it if you feel so inclined! Love you all, enjoy this sin.

John loved to play with Alex’s nipples. They were so sensitive, a single flick of John’s tongue and Alex was trembling. He liked to roll the nubs between his fingers as he sucked Alex’s cock, as he fucked his baby girl’s sweet, sweet cunt. Alex would moan and arch into John’s hand seeking more. 

They had experimented with nipple clamps. Alex was crying even before John had finished getting the second one on. He hadn't safe-worded until John had tugged gently on the chain connecting the two, Alex’s eyes going impossibly wide, pain streaking across his face, and the word “cut” falling from his lips in quick succession. John had dropped the chain and gathered Alex in his arms, speaking low and gentle, until Alex stopped shaking enough so John could remove the clamps. The slighter man had barely kept from crying as sensation returned to the abused nubs, but he just shivered in John’s arms, the duvet stripped from the bed and wrapped around the two of them like a human burrito. 

So when John got home from a month visit to his family he was surprised to see what he was pretty sure was a nipple piercing. The beginning of the semester was ramping up, senior year anxieties tugging at them both, so it was nearly another 3 weeks before they had anytime to themselves. But the image was seared into John’s head and he hoped he was right. 

John had been standing in the kitchen, waiting for his water to boil for tea when Alex had pressed himself against his back. Warm, slightly chapped lips brushed the back of John’s neck and he shivered. Hot breath tickled the baby curls there, “I’ve missed you.” 

A spike of desire went through him and he swallowed. “Yeah, baby girl?” 

Behind him Alex gave a bitten off moan, rutting against John’s thigh, warm lips back on John's neck. “I missed you so much. I got you a present,” Alex’s words were soft but coy. 

“Did you? Were you a good girl while I was gone?” John’s voice had gone rough, and he was quick to flick the switch on the kettle turning it off, to turn so he could look at his boyfriend. 

Alex hmmed in agreement, looking up at him from under thick, dark eyelashes. John appraised him for a moment before reaching out to run a hand through long loose raven locks. Alex sighed happily before John grabbed a fist full and pulled. Alex’s sigh turned into a moan as he rutted against John’s leg, straining against the zipper of his jeans. 

“Baby girl,” John cooed, “You did miss me, didn’t you?” His hand tugged at Alex’s hair again, wide dark eyes fluttering closed as a gasp escaped parted lips. John’s other hand moved to cup Alex through his jeans, giving a slight squeeze at the hardness there, before popping the button and letting his hand slide inside. Alex wasn’t wearing underwear and it was John’s turn to groan, his sweet girl was so desperate for him. 

“Oh, sweetie, you’re so wet for me, so wet,” John’s voice was soft, almost in awe as he leaned in to kiss Alex, the other man open and pliant against his lips. John’s tongue slipped into Alex’s mouth, licking into him, tasting him, Alex’s tongue dancing with his lazily. Alex sighed into his mouth, rubbing up against John’s hand. 

John gave the cock in his hand a warning squeeze and Alex froze, lips falling open even as John drew back from the kiss. Keen eyes observed the man in front of him. Color high on his cheeks, eyes slightly glassy already, hair mused. John gave the locks still in his fist another little tug. Alex moaned, whole body trembling, before tension drained from him. “Alex, give me a color, baby,” John said, his voice just edged with command. 

Dark eyes blinked at him for a moment, before they focused on him and Alex swallowed, “Green, Sir.” 

Something painfully happy blossomed in John’s chest at Alex’s words. His baby girl was being so good for him. “Good girl,” John replied, leaning in to kiss him again. Alex gave a little shudder against him, as John stroked his cock with a firm grip. John knew it was much too firm for Alex to find any real pleasure in it, but he wanted to move this from the kitchen to someplace more suitable. 

“You said you had a present for me, baby girl?” John asked, pulling away, letting his hand fall from Alex’s hair, stroking a finger down Alex’s cheek, dragging a blunt nail through Alex’s facial hair.  

Alex nodded, blinking at him again before letting a slow smile creep across his face. “Yes, Sir. May I show you?” 

Something in the way Alex was being so good sent shivers through John. He nodded once, before getting “Bedroom, baby,” out and in a brief moment of unusual role reversal he let Alex pull him down the hall to the bedroom. 

At Alex’s shy gesturing, John settled himself on the edge of the bed, eyes fixed on Alex as the other man shimmied his jeans down his long legs, exposing smooth, tan skin. His hard cock curved up and to the right slightly, half covered by the tee shirt Alex still wore. 

Fingers hesitated, fiddling with the hem of his shirt before Alex’s dark eyes met John’s. John gave Alex a little smile and a nod of encouragement, his heart thudding in his ears. He knew what he thought had had seen glimpses of, was this Alex’s present? God, John hoped so. Couldn’t wait to see Alex fall apart under him as he tongued his nipples around cold metal. 

Alex pulled his shirt over his head in a single motion, tossing it aside before looking back over at John. John’s breath caught in his chest. There, stark against the dark of his nipples, was the gleam of silver, one in each nipple. He must have done it soon after John had left because they looked completely healed. John stood on weak legs, arousal coursing through him, hesitating for a moment reaching out to touch Alex. 

“Can I…?” 

The short nod was all John needed before he brushed a fingertip over Alex’s right nipple. The gasp that he was rewarded with made him giddy. “Oh, baby girl, look at your tits, so pretty, so sensitive,” John breathed, rewarded with another gasp from Alex as John tweaked the barbell running perpendicular through the nub. 

Alex’s eyes were going glassy again, he was panting as John moved to touch his left nipple, giving it the same gentle treatment. “Alex, I need you to answer me before we go any further,” John waited for Alex’s eyes to fix on him, “Are they healed completely? I don’t want them getting infected.” 

“Yes, yes, and,” Alex’s breath hitched as John pinched his left nipple lightly, “God, John- Sir, please.” 

John drew away, “On the bed, on your back, legs spread.” Alex moved quickly to obey, his movement’s clumsy with arousal. John watched Alex settle himself down on the bed, feet planted on the covers, knees bend, cock leaking already against his soft belly, his nipples flushed and erect, metal ends gleaming in the low light, dark eyes glazed over and wide with need. 

His shirt joined Alex’s clothes on the floor, and he rubbed himself through his jeans, not taking them off. His Alex wasn’t the only one who had a present. He made quick work of retrieving the lube from the bedside drawer and a small discrete box from under the bed. Alex was watching him with those large doe eyes. 

“Look at you, already so wet for me, aren’t you, baby girl,” John spoke as he climbed on the bed, opening the lube with a snick, pouring some over his fingers, “You want me so bad don’t you,” a finger dipped down, rubbing at Alex’s hole, the muscle tight, but it yielded so pretty for John’s finger, Alex relaxing around him with a bitten off moan. 

“Yeah, so desperate for me, look how well your cunt takes my finger, you just pull me in, baby girl,” John’s voice was low with arousal as he thrust his finger in and out of Alex’s hole, feeling the other man loosen around him. It wasn’t long before John pulled out, slicking two fingers before slipping back in, “Oh, baby girl, you’re cunt is so warm and tight, shit baby, I can’t wait to wreck your hole, leave you dripping.” 

Alex’s moan was low and desperate, as he bucked his hips up, eyes rolling back in his head, hands fisting on the sheets, knuckles going white. He was being so good for John, so very good. 

“I want you to play with your tits, baby girl, can you do that?” John twisted his fingers in a come hither motion pressing against Alex’s swollen prostate. Dark eyes squeezed shut as hips arched up into John’s hand. Long finger danced around dark nipples pierced with metal. Alex’s mouth was hanging open as John continued to rub against his prostate, his own fingers pinching and rolling his nipples, little bitten off sounds leaving him in small gasps. 

John leaned down and kissed the tip of Alex’s weeping cock, tongue dancing through the fluid he found there, before kissing his lower belly, loving the feeling of soft flesh against his lips. His fingers never stopped their twisting and pressing, Alex writhing beneath him. Lips pressed up Alex’s belly, across his ribs, before dancing around his flushed left nipple. Alex was panting by this point, head tossed back against the pillow, long lines of his neck exposed, raven locks fanned around him, fingers fisting the sheets as John licked his nipples. He was flushed all over and John thought he'd never seen anything prettier. 

“Baby girl, look at you, so pretty and laid out for me. So wet for me,” he twisted his fingers again, the wet sound of his thrusts into Alex’s yielding hole punctuated by high reedy gasps as Alex trembled under him. “So wet for me, you're absolutely dripping for me, aren't you baby girl? Need my cock so bad, need me to fill you up.” 

Slender hips bucked up into John’s hand even as John nipped at the sensitive skin of Alex’s chest. He licked over the spot, murmuring how good Alex was, before kissing the tip of Alex’s erect nipple. All air seemed to the leave the room at Alex’s gasp, his body going tight, muscles of his hole squeezing almost painfully John’s fingers. John blinked for a moment mind churning with the possibilities before he kissed it again, circling his tongue around the warming metal that bisected the tip. 

Alex let out an almost inhuman noise, thrusting his hips into John’s hand, still tight around him, trying to at the same time, press his chest closer to John’s lips and tongue. “Sir, Sir please, pleasepleaseplease,” his words came out in a rush, voice rough with need, breaking off into a reedy whine as John brought his free hand to play with the other side of his chest, gently rolling the nipple between clever fingers. 

“Please, please, Sir, may I come, please let me come,” Alex was babbling his plea now, squeezing his eyes tightly closed, tossing his head against the pillow, a fine tremble running under his skin. 

John licked at the nipple again, tongue dancing under one end of the barbell, giving it a small tug before pulling away, “Of course, baby girl,” he said, even as he pulled his fingers from Alex’s hole with a wet sound, leaving him gasping, his hole fluttering from the lack of intrusion. Alex gave a desperate moan, hips rutting up looking for something to fill him. “Come for me, just like this, and I promise you won't be empty for the rest of the night, my sweet girl, I'll keep that desperate cunt full all night.” 

Lips returned to the spit shiny nub, clean fingers to the other one, rubbing and tugging, the noises Alex was making were almost too much. Fingers still slick with lube fisted Alex’s weeping cock once before coming up to trace the seam of Alex’s lips. “Taste yourself, baby,” John murmured, before slipping two fingers inside Alex’s willing mouth. The moan vibrated through Alex’s body, clever tongue lapping at his fingers, dancing between them, sucking as if they were John’s cock. He pulled away from Alex’s chest to look at the other man’s face. Thin lips were stretched around his fingers, spit trickling down his lips and chin, eyelashes wet, skin damp with sweat. He was a sight to behold. 

His cock was weeping steadily against his soft stomach, body tense with pleasure, moaning steadily now around John’s fingers in his mouth. John watched the man under him tense in pleasure, those dark eyes squeezed shut even as that clever tongue licked at his fingers. “Fuck, baby girl,” John murmured, before licking at the erect nipple, tugging at it gently with his teeth, the sound that escaped Alex sending arousal shivering down John’s spine. 

John pulled his fingers from Alex’s mouth, kissing the other’s nipple again at the sad moan that left him, before taking his cock back in hand. Alex moaned loudly, hips arching up into John’s hand even as he tried to push his chest up into John’s mouth. Tears were leaking from his closed eyes now, panting out little gasps of pained-pleasure, a string of “Pleasepleaseplease” punctuated by random “Sir”s and John’s name. 

“Come for me, Alexander,” John said, sighing against Alex’s chest, a puff of breath hitting his spit wet nipple. Alex cried out, body shaking, John stroking him through his orgasm, tears falling readily now, lips parted so pretty for John. 

Alex started shivering as he relaxed against the bed, eyes still closed, face gone slack, his breathing beginning to return to normal. John wrapped himself around the slighter man, scattering kisses along Alex’s face and neck, cooing at him, “Baby, you did so good, I love you so much baby girl, I love my present, you are so good for me.” 

A happy sigh and Alex nuzzling up into his kisses was the reply he got, before those dark eyes blinked open to look at him, lashes still clumped together from his tears, “I love you.” He muttered, flush high on his cheeks, still bashful about saying those words, and John felt his heart constrict. He smiled, kissing the tip of Alex’s nose before pulling away to rub their noses together, loving the way Alex laughed at his antics. 

John sighed happily, kissing Alex on the lips, their tongues dancing together lazily, before Alex sighed, “Fuck me” against John’s lips. It was slow and gentle, John lubing his aching cock, fingers stretching Alex open again, making sure he was ready, the other man’s body trembling against his, those dark eyes never leaving his. When John slipped into him, Alex sighed with happiness, bringing a hand up to tangle in John’s curls. Hips rolled together, Alex’s cock twitching in vague interest every time John brushed his prostate. 

This was so different from their earlier frantic fucking, Alex pliant under John, even as John’s fingers danced across his chest, rubbing the abused dark nubbs, fingering the metal that adorned them. Alex’s sigh hitched in his throat, arching up into John, and clenching around him. John grunted, thrusting his hips harder into Alex, who cried out, wrapping his legs around John, tugging at his curls. “John, please, I need you, harder,” his words were a jumble, half panted half whined, and John was more than happy to oblige. 

The sound of skin on skin wet slapping filled the room as John sped up his thrusts, sweat dripping down his back, bodies slick against each other. “You like that, baby girl, huh? You like my dick in your cunt? Huh? You’re so tight for me, baby girl, my sweet girl, fuck, so tight,” John was panting with each thrust, body trembling as he tried to drag it out as long as he could. 

Alex’s fingers came up to play with his own nipples, dark eyes rolled back in his head, cock taking more interest, hardening against his stomach from the pressure and stimulation against his prostate. He was trembling under John’s body, flexing around him, hole going tight with each thrust. John wasn’t going to last, he gasped out “Fuck, baby, I’m coming,” before spilling into Alex’s willing hole. 

He collapsed against Alex, still inside him, body twitching through his release. Alex moaned long and low, squeezing around John. They lay like that, panting before John felt himself slip out of Alex’s abused hole. The other man whimpered, body visibly tightening trying to keep him inside. John smiled wickedly, “Oh, sweet thing, I made you a promise didn’t I?” 

Alex blinked up at him, dark eyes slightly cloudy, before they cleared and he pouted at him. John laughed again, “Don’t be so pouty, Alexander. I got you a present too.” John shifted away, sitting up, reaching for the small box he had placed on the bed. Alex’s eyes went wide, as he pulled out the medium sized plug and a small remote. The other man swallowed heavily, flush high on his cheeks. 

“You know what this is?” John asked, knowing full well that his boyfriend did. 

“We talked about it, John, I didn’t think, you didn’t seem, I can’t believe you brought this back with you from South Carolina!” Alex ended his answer in a little laugh, shaking his head, long tangled locks spilling around his face as he sat up. 

John smirked at him, a wicked glint in his eye, “I bought it just for you, baby girl. Up on your knees.” 

There was a slight shuffle of limbs as Alex flipped himself over on his hands and knees, ass in the air. John felt his pulse quicken at the sight, but he knew this wasn’t for him, this was for his love. So he kissed the swell of Alex’s ass gently before spreading his cheeks. There was a low moan, but John ignored him. His hole was red and flushed from their fucking, John’s come leaking from him, lube and semen smeared down his thighs. “Oh baby, look at you. I can’t wait to see how pretty your hole looks with my gift in it.” 

Alex whined pathetically at John’s words, arching back into John, and his whine turned into a yelp at the sharp slap against his ass. “And you were being so good, baby girl,” John said, a disappointed sigh even as he pulled away to find the lube and slick the plug. “I guess we are just going to have leave you here until you can learn your lesson.” 

Little noises escaped Alex’s lips as John worked the plug into his abused fluttering hole, bit by bit the hard silicone disappeared into Alex’s body, each movement of the plug making Alex whine. John used the plug to thrust into that trembling body, watching how the flared end caught on the already abused and red muscle as the plug was pulled freed before sinking back in again. At a high needy whine of his name, John took pity and sank the plug home, twisting it to settle it in place. 

“Comfortable, baby girl? That feel good to have your cunt all full, huh?” John spoke directly in Alex’s ear, hand threading in loose dark hair, giving it a sharp tug making Alex gasp, even as he found the remote with his free hand. 

The buzzing was faint from where John was sitting, but he knew it was vibrating happily inside Alex’s clenched hole. The other man went tense under his touch when the vibrating started, before letting out a low ragged moan. 

“Yeah, baby girl, that feel good? Stuffed full and buzzing away? Is this what you wanted, my beautiful girl? Huh? You look so pretty for me, Alex, so fucking pretty, with your cunt all full and dripping.” 

Alex whined at the words, trying to arch back into nothing, looking for some friction against his cock that was beginning to show interest again. John smirked to himself knowing that he had settled the tip of the plug right against his prostate, so there was no escaping the direct sensation of the vibration against his sensitive spot. Listening to Alex's little whines even out, John hit the remote again, fingers tightening in Alex’s hair as the other man stifled a small scream. “Alex, give me a color, baby girl,” John said, voice pitched in command, body tense when he saw tear tracks down Alex’s cheeks. 

“Green, so green, John, please,” Alex gasped out dark eyes locking with his, slightly hazy and unfocused and shining with tears, but John trusted his boyfriend to know his own limits so he continued. 

“Good girl, you're doing so good for me. Stuffed full of my gift and already crying. You look so pretty when you cry, baby,” John murmured low in Alex’s ear, fingers ghosting over a pierced nipple. Alex gasped at the sensation, back arching as he thrust his ass up the air, a low moan leaving him. Fingers rolled and pinched and pulled at Alex’s nipples, pay special attention to the metal that pierced them. 

Alex was fully hard by now, cock hanging hard and heavy, already beginning to leak. He was a mess. Hair tangled and sticking to him, shining with sweat, skin flushed all over. And the noises that were leaving his mouth, fuck, John didn't know if he could take it. John pressed another button on the remote and Alex went completely still under his hands, a fine tremble shivering under his skin before he broke apart, the moan he gave low and long and needy, coming from someplace that was all id, all desire. 

“John,” Alex was crying now, his voice wrecked, body shaking. The pressure against his prostate must have been amazing, combined with John’s fingers rubbing his already over sensitive nipples. 

John shhh'd him, kiss his shoulder blade gently, easing up on the abuse of his chest, before kissing his way down his spine, murmuring against his skin as he went, “Yeah, baby girl, you like that? The things I wanna do to you, keep you making those sounds. Fuck, what they do to me, my sweet little slut, you have no idea. Make me wanna tie you up so nice and pretty, legs in the air, that tight, pretty little cunt on display for me to see whenever I want. Keep you full, opened and ready so I can fuck you whenever I want. Keep you full of me, baby girl, my little slut.” 

He had reached Alex’s plugged hole by now, and he licked at the edge of it, feeling the vibrations under his tongue. Alex was babbling a steady stream of words, not all of them in English, as John licked at him again. He couldn't get his whole mouth on him unless he wanted a mouth full of silicone but he tongued around the red abused rim and listened to his boyfriend fall apart under him. “Alex, come for me, just like this,” he said, voice low and full of command. Alex moaned low at his words, hips rutting down onto the bed, but John caught him, “Nuh uh, baby, just like this, come for me, with just my present in your tight cunt and my hands on your tits.” 

Alex made a noise of almost pain when John reached for his chest again, but with a few sharp pulls on the pierced nubs, Alex was coming again, all over himself and the blanket below him. He collapsed forward and John let him, whining low in his throat at the vibrations will running through him. 

“Baby, you did so good for me, my sweet girl, so good for me,” John murmured, as he lowered the settings on the plug to the lowest, gathering a loose limbed Alex in his arms. He settled himself against the headboard and pulled his limp boyfriend to sit between his spread legs, the plug being pushed a little deeper inside, the tip finally off his abused prostate. John ran his hand all over Alex’s body soothingly, avoiding his nipples, peppering kisses to ever inch of exposed skin he could reach. “So good for me, I love you, my sweet girl, love you so much, you're so good for me.” 

Alex let his head fall back to rest against John’s shoulder, eyes closed, a small little contented smile on his face. John kissed his neck, wrapping his arms more around his boyfriend, holding him close. They stayed like that for a minute before Alex let out a little whine, shifting his hips, arching back into John. “Please, John, I-I can't, please take it out,” Alex whispered between little hiccups, head still back, eyes squeezed shut. 

A strong arm held him firm, “I thought you wanted to be full all night, Alex, did you change your mind?” John’s voice was teasing bordering on cruel, and Alex let out another whine, tears falling from closed eyes. It was a long moment before John decided to take pity on him. “Can you come one more time for me, sweetie? One more time, baby girl, I promise, you look so pretty when you come, and I wanna see it again.” 

The other man arched back against him, his cock twitching in interest but no where close to being hard, Alex whined in frustration, rutting back against the plug and John, head still resting on John’s shoulder, face screwed up in concentration. “Take your time, baby girl. Want you to feel good, so good for me, wanna see that pretty face you make when you come all over yourself for me. You're so pretty for me, stuffed full of my come and my present. So fucking pretty. Fuck, baby girl, want you to come again and then I wanna fuck you and fill you up with me again, leave your tight cunt dripping with me. You want that, baby girl?” 

Alex’s cock was starting to take interest only half hard but precome already leaking. Long finger came back to dance around Alex’s abused nipples, red and raw, and he cried out, body going tense against John. “Please, please John, let me come. Let me come and then fuck me, fuck my wet cunt, I need you, fuck, please.” 

John wrapped his hand around Alex’s still half hard cock and ignoring the hiss of protest at the oversensitivity he started to stroke him, the other man gasping and arching into his hand, cock hardening under his palm. Soon Alex was panting, he turned his head to kiss along John’s jaw line, gasping as John pinched his left nipple, body shaking apart, weak spurts of fluid spilling from his cock. 

The man went boneless against John, body still shivering with the after effects of three orgasms. John turned the vibrating plug off and held him close and petted his hair and down his sides, kissing him, “So good for me, Alex, so good. So proud of you, you did so good, my sweet girl.” 

Alex gave a sleepily hmm in reply, that content happy smile back on his face, even as he relaxed into John’s arms, letting himself be held. They stayed like that so long John felt himself begin to drift, still aware, vaguely, that he was still hard, painfully so. He would settle Alex into bed and then take care of it, he wasn't a complete asshole to make the strung out man in his arms get him off. 

“John?” Alex’s voice was sleepy and wrecked. 

“Yes, baby girl?” John kissed the side of his face, loving how Alex purred slightly like a cat. 

“Still want you to fuck me,” he slurred, eyes fluttering open to look up at John. They were hazy with sleep but seemed to be aware enough for John to feel confident that Alex knew what he was saying. 

John was careful in arranging them, on their sides, Alex held tight to him, Alex’s back to his front.  He was careful in removing the plug, holding Alex through every shiver and gasp of oversensitivity. He was careful in sliding into him, biting his own lip at the feel of his lover around him. Alex gave a little whimper before relaxing against John, reaching back blindly for John’s hand, twining their fingers together. It was slow and easy, little shifts of the hips, all soft touches and gentle sighs. John’s orgasm startled him, sneaking up on him, leaving him panting against the back of Alex’s neck, lips brushing damp skin. 

“Fuck,” Alex breathed out, squeezing his fingers, going limp in his arms. John huffed out a little laugh, kissing Alex’s shoulder sweetly, pulling out, wincing at Alex’s little noises of discomfort. 

Alex flipped over onto his back boneless, throwing an arm over his face, small smile playing on his lips. John propped himself up on a hand, watching his boyfriend. Absently he reached out to touch Alex’s still red and abused nipples, admiring the way the metal shone in the dim light of the bedroom. The other man twitched slightly at the touch but smiled at John, eyes dark and half hooded. 

“I love my present, baby girl,” John whispered, leaning down to kiss him gently, gathering him in his arms. Alex hmmed happily, resting his head on John’s shoulder, rolling so he was half on top of him. 

They lay like that for a minute, John half dozing but aware they needed to clean up. “I love mine too,” Alex’s voice was soft and sleepy. Something warm blossomed in John’s chest and he kissed the top of Alex’s head, burying his nose in the soft hair, his hands ghosting down Alex’s body, fingers light on his skin. He stopped to briefly tease a finger around his hole where he was beginning to leak lube and come, Alex shifting his hips away with a discontent noise. John made a noise of acknowledgement, before he drew away, kissing his head again. 

“We need to clean up,” his words were murmured into dark hair and Alex grumbled something inaudible pressing closer to John, shaking his head. “Yup, yes we do, baby girl. Wanna get you clean so I can reward you for being so good for me.” 

Alex tilted his head around so he could look at John with one dark eye, a flush going high on his cheeks. They lay like that for a moment, watching each other, dark eyes staring into John’s before Alex leaned up and kissed him on the lips. “Okay,” he sighed when he pulled away, “If you insist.” 

John laughed, untangling himself from his lover, and pulling him towards the bathroom, “I do, baby girl, I do insist.” 

“Next time I want you to leave the plug in.” Alex stated with finality, and John felt a spike of latent arousal go through him. The other man smirked at him, leaned up to kiss him before limping slightly to the bathroom. John watched him go, his tan skin glowing with cooling sweat, the backs of his thighs shiny with lube and come and sweat, his hair tangled and a mess, and John didn't think he could ever love him any more than he did in that moment.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sinning with me. I love these two so much, I am already working on something else for these two kinky nerds. Should be up sometime soon-ish. As always let me know if there are any mistakes or errors. 
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://nightoftheland.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Check out my canon era [Hamilton series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/381985)
> 
> And my modern era [series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/438031)
> 
> And my OTP NSFW series [OTP](http://archiveofourown.org/series/450673)
> 
> Thanks again for reading!
> 
> If there are negative comments about how these characters are depicted, keep them to yourself please. I have done my best to take into consideration the... advice I have been given, so if I have failed in your eyes, I do not want to hear about it. Have a lovely day, and thanks again.


End file.
